


How Little Tadpoles Are Made

by Shameless_Ribbit_Noises (Mientras_no_me_cuelgen)



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anne's Very Bad No Good Day, Aphrodisiacs, Cervix Penetration, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Frog Sex, Interspecies Sex, Non-Consensual Groping, Other, Plant monster, Rough Sex, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Vaginal Sex, Vines, graphic depictions of birth, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mientras_no_me_cuelgen/pseuds/Shameless_Ribbit_Noises
Summary: Hop Pop had warned them not to go too deep into the forest.





	1. Where Anne gets in way over her head

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: read the tags. Now read them again, slower.  
> Still with me? Good.  
> Otherwise, the back button is your friend.  
> Enjoy! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Sprig had wanted to check out a secret place, one that "only adult frogs" were allowed to go to, and Anne had jumped at the chance of seeing what was the deal. It was probably some kind of spa or vacation house or something that the town used when they wanted a break, and Anne wanted _in_.

Sprig, after all, only knew the location because he'd overheard some frogs talking about it while doing some chores for Hop Pop in town, and after that he'd excitedly ran to fetch Anne and go on an adventure. 

They'd almost reached the place Sprig had heard about ("Blue plant... Blue plant... I don't see any blue plants, dude") when something had grabbed Sprig by the leg and _tugged_.

And oh, _there_ was their blue plant.

"Hey, you! Let go of my bestie!" Anne screamed, throwing a rock at the plant monster wrapping its vines around a struggling Sprig.

"Lemme go! You dumb-" Sprig bit into one of the vines viciously, "-weird tasting-" the frog blinked slowly, mouth going a bit slack, "plan--hmpff!"

"Sprig!" Anne screamed, lowering the stick she'd been using to fight off the creeping vines as she watched Sprig's body go limp, one of the monster's vines still inside his mouth. 

It was the distraction the plant had been waiting for.

Vines wrapped around Anne's hands and the stick, throwing the makeshift weapon away as more vines wrapped around her ankles and waist.

"No! Let me go, you stupid plant!" Anne tugged at her restraints with all her force, and the restraints tugged back.

With a shout, Anne lost her balance and closed her eyes, waiting for the feeling of wet ground violently meeting her face. Instead, more vines shot out of the undergrowth and wrapped around her body, leaving her suspended in the air.

Anne blinked, watching the ground move further away as she was lifted up, and then repositioned until she was face to face to the monstrous plant.

For a moment, she wondered what in the _fresh hell_ made frogs want to come here, and if it was all actually a misunderstanding and this place was supposed to be forbidden for all frogs who wanted to _stay alive_. 

(They were going to be eaten by a frog damned _plant_ , and the irony _wasn't funny_.)

Then more, thinner vines started to crawl over her body, working their way under her shirt and skirt, and Anne suddenly remembered one very special manga she'd read once on accident.

Realization washed over her like a bucket of cold water.

"Sprig!" Anne shouted, squirming and trying to localize her small friend, but the vines held firm. Wherever he was, he was outside of her field of vision. "Let us go, you perverted plant!" Her shouts and attempts to wriggle away went ignored, the vines inside her shirt worming their way under her bra and touching _everything_. "Stop it!"

A vine curled around her small breast, accidentally nudging against a nipple, and Anne's breath hitched despite herself. 

"Let! Me! Go!" She screamed, renewing her struggles. To her dismay, the plant seemed to grow curious about the small bump, nudging it again as it kneaded Anne's breast. "S-sto- ah!"

She heaved as a different tendril wrapped around her other breast, repeating the process, and closed her eyes tight.

She'd barely jerked off in her life, much less played with her nipples like _this_ , and here a perverted plant out of a hentai manga was groping her boobs and flicking her nipples and her body _liked it._

And if this was anything like that manga, her situation would be getting _much_ worse if she didn't do something soon.

"Help!" Anne screamed as loud as possible, hoping against hope that someone would hear. "HELP! HE--!"

A thick vine shoved itself down her throat, choking her into silence, before it started to wiggle around, exploring her mouth as it went deeper and deeper. Tears pricked Anne's eyes, feeling the painful intrusion trigger her gag reflex and threatening to make her vomit.

But as the tendril went deeper in, filling her mouth and throat with its slimy coating, the pain started to fade away along with the urge to gag. It was still hard to breathe through the vine pulling in and out of her throat, but the sensation in itself felt oddly numb. 

The vines around her body had done away with her bra at some point, freely massaging her breasts in what almost felt like fascination, and Anne shuddered as a thin tendril pressed against the hot core in her panties.

Her thighs and panties were wet and hot with her own juice, and Anne blushed in mortification at the reaction of her body. 

The tendrils, on the other hand, seemed to take it as an invitation, parting her thighs and moving her legs until her knees were over her head. 

Anne struggled weakly, too entrapped and dizzy _(what was that vine in her mouth even shoving down her throat?)_ to do much more, and felt the tip of a tendril worm its way under her panties, exploring the line of her hips and her ass. It seemed to appreciate the curve of her ass, sneaking down her crack and wrapping itself around one of her cheeks.

Another vine pressed against the wet spot in her panties, looking for a way in and finally wriggling its way under the cloth, brushing against her clit. Anne moaned around the tendril in her mouth, hips jerking forward on instinct, and felt another slimy tendril snake its way up her thigh and under the seam of her underwear. 

One of the tendrils flicked her clit while the other roamed her pussy, seemingly touching every wet part of her folds and covering it in its oddly cool slime. Finally, the tendril stopped at her entrance, and Anne's breath hitched.

She'd fingered herself a couple of times before, but one finger was as much as had fit inside at the time. The tendrils, even being slimmer than the ones holding her in the air, were at least as thick as _three_ fingers at their widest part. 

There was _no way_ they would fit.

Anne tried weakly to close her legs, to shake the vines off, but her efforts were once again ignored.

The tendril pushed in, fast and brutal, Anne's scream choked by the vine in her mouth. Her entrance felt uncomfortably tight where the tendril stopped, unable to go any further, and Anne was only vaguely aware that the slime was probably stopping her from curling in agony at the violation. The tendril pulled back, slow and steady as it explored the inside of her cunt with its small tip, and then pushed back in. Anne breathed heavily as the process repeated, the tendril getting a bit deeper with each thrust, and groaned at the growing feeling of _fullness_ in her lower body.

The vines around her body caressed her skin, covering it in more slime and making each touch relaxing instead of revolting, pleasurable instead of uncomfortable. Anne moaned at the sensation, starting to yearn for the feeling of fullness every time the vine inside her pussy retreated, and ground her hips against the one abusing her clit. 

Her cunt clenched as the tendril drove inside her once again, plugging her full, and with a flick of her clit, she felt an orgasm course through her. Her body went limp and pliant, mind blown after the strongest orgasm she'd ever felt, and the tendrils took to fucking her with more enthusiasm. 

Anne felt her body bounce with the rhythm of the vines' movements, lazily sucking on the one using her mouth like a whore hole, and moved her hips to meet every thrust from the vine fucking her cunt, gyrating them from time to time to feel the appendage playing with her clit chase after it.

She wanted the vine fucking her to go _deeper_ , feel even _fuller_ , so deep she'd never stop feeling it, and her encouraging moans urged the vine to push deeper and deeper with every forceful thrust.

Finally, the vine collided with something, the sensation so intense Anne let out a muffled shriek, and she gasped and wiggled as the vine tried to push past the blockage.

With a startle, Anne realized the vine was trying to push through _her cervix_ and _into her uterus._

Her pussy clenched as she came again, squeezing the vine fucking her, and Anne felt it vividly as it breached her uterus and slid inside. Once again, the pain faded after a short time, her insides getting coated in the strange slime the vine secreted, and Anne found herself enjoying the feeling of getting _all_ of herself fucked. The tendril was rough in its thrusts, slowly worming its way out before battering in, and Anne felt her breath hitch as it started fucking her harder and faster. The tendrils massaging her breasts and licking at her nipples also sped up, as did the one firmly attached to her clitoris, and Anne could only lie back and let the monstrous plant have its way with her, sucking the vine in her mouth with fervor. 

She'd never had sex with anyone, and she'd never had someone come inside her. And now, drugged on some plant's aphrodisiac, Anne realized that she wanted to be _so full_ of its cum that it'd burst out of her once the tendril left her ravaged entrance. 

The vine went all the way in, so far inside that Anne was deliriously sure the tip had to be curling in itself inside her uterus, and shuddered as a green coating of slime shot out of the vine's skin. Anne groaned, feeling the tendrils playing with her nipples and clit do the same, and blearily stared down at the mess of her clothes as the tendril inside her cunt receded and left.

Before she could wonder if this was the end of it (and feel slightly disappointed, because her sex-crazed brain still longed to be plugged full) the vines moved her again, and Anne found herself upside down, legs spread even wider and skirt falling over her stomach, uncovering what little decency she'd had left after all of this. Anne vaguely wondered if this was the part where she'd get eaten or the monster would let her go, before feeling the same tendrils from before quickly and methodically take off her panties. 

Then, before she could do more than look up at the vines sneaking off with her underwear (and a little part of her, the sane and non-drugged part, wanted to scream "pervert!" and demand her panties back), another vine pressed lightly against her well-fucked hole. This vine, unlike the others that had assaulted her until now, was as thick as her forearm and tapered off on a blunted end, more similar to an actual cock (although definitely not a _human_ one) than the vines had been. 

Anne's throat went dry even as she nursed on the tendril in her mouth, and she tried to open her legs wider and thrust her hips up. She wanted that thing inside her _yesterday_.

This vine was slower, entering her in methodical short thrusts and slowly working its way inside her abused pussy, stretching her to her limits. Anne moaned in delight at the stretch, drooling and licking at the vine lazily fucking her throat.

Then, once the vine was halfway in, the vines holding her moved her again, until she was directly _over_ the vine filling her cunt.

Anne felt gravity take hold over her body, impaling her in the thick vine as the vines restraining her let her fall for a moment, and screamed in ecstasy. She tried rutting her cunt on the vine, trying to make her body take more and more of the glorious plant cock stretching her full, and gratefully leaned on the vines that shaped themselves into handholds as they noticed her intentions. 

As much as this vine seemed to go slower, it still held as little patience as the other had had, and Anne soon found herself being bounced on the thick vine like a human cock-sleeve, vines wrapped around her chest and hips as she was repeatedly impaled on the large appendage.

Anne moaned, loving every minute of it as she wrapped her hands around the vine in her mouth and did her best to jerk it off, trying to imitate the motions she'd seen in a movie Sasha and she had watched once at her place. 

Sooner than Anne anticipated, she felt the numb sensation of the vine reaching her cervix and needily ground her hips down on the plant.

She wanted it.

She wanted that vine to fuck her deep and ruin her _so badly_.

The vine answered her needy moans with a brutal thrust, breaching her cervix and fully entering her uterus in one move, and Anne let out a silent scream at the overwhelming feeling of _everything_.

It was inside her, filling her up _oh so full_ that she could see the outline of the vine through her stomach, oh _fuck._

With a soft noise, she came again, _hard_ , and her vision whitened out.

* * *

Anne came back to the soft, short thrusting of the vine deep inside her, which seemed reluctant to leave her uterus even if it was obviously still not done with her. The vine in her mouth was gone, and her body was practically covered in small vines, all rubbing their slimy coating all over her skin and massaging her stomach and legs.

Whatever substance they were smearing on her, it obviously wasn't the same as before, as her body felt more relaxed and sated than the feverish lust she'd felt before. In a weird, messed up way, it was almost sweet.

Then she saw the slowly approaching bulge in the vine still deep inside her uterus, and the realization of what was happening crashed down on her.

"No! No way, for f--hmpf!" A cluster of the thin vines went inside her mouth, secreting their weird sedative slime, while another one caressed her throat. The vines in her mouth retreated, slow and reluctant, and Anne glared at them. "Stop... dat..."

Her tongue went numb, words feeling hard and clumsy in her mouth, and Anne quickly ceased her protests as she felt the first egg reach her cunt. 

It was a tight fit, even with how the thick vine had spread her open and ruined her, and Anne gritted her teeth at the off-putting (if not _actually_ painful) feeling of something round and squishy and _too big_ traveling through her walls and then, disturbingly enough, through her cervix and into her uterus. She could almost imagine it falling out to rest inside her with a wet 'pop'.

The process repeated time and time again, to the point where the vines went back to flicking and playing with her small breasts and perky nipples, and Anne tried to concentrate on the pleasurable (if slightly numb, probably because of how sore they had to actually be after so much abuse) feeling instead of the ovipositor laying its eggs into her.

Frog, she was in a goddamn _horror movie._

Finally, the last egg fell inside her uterus, leaving her looking like she was eight months pregnant, and the ovipositor slowly came out, leaving a trail of something cool and viscous that Anne hoped was just cum.

Carefully, the plant monster put her down on the floor, one vine giving her ass a last loving caress under her skirt, and Anne shuddered.

"Wh'r's... Spr'g?" Anne slurred, slowly sitting up and testing her new gravity center. The eggs made her too heavy, pushing her forward with their sheer weight, but she could probably still run away fast enough.

One of the bushes rustled, and a few tentacles holding a very passed out Sprig came out. They dumped him unceremoniously on the floor and caressed her cheek.

O...kay. That was weird. 

Without a word, Anne grabbed Sprig in her arms and, ignoring how her whole body felt like putty, sprang to her feet and _ran_.


	2. What goes in...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprig wakes up. An untimely end is avoided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **wheezes** I am. Still alive. Just had to fight and wrangle this chapter because apparently!! It decided to have a plot!!! -ish. But yeah, hope you enjoy Anne's Very Bad No Good Egg Day! ಠ‿↼ ~~because it fought me all the way to the end (^▽^;)ゞ~~

Anne ran and ran until her legs gave out, then somehow managed to crawl long enough to drag them into a cave she vaguely remembered sleeping in during her first days in this strange, weird, _seriously messed up world_.

Her stomach felt heavy and tight, and it was obvious that whatever slime had soothed her muscles before was starting to wear off. Anne ached all over, from her puffy nipples rubbing against her shirt and bra to her distended stomach and her legs. Her body was littered with the marks of the vines that had firmly wrapped around her limbs like rope, leaving her helpless and suspended in the air.

She wanted to go home. She wanted all this to be a stupid nightmare and wake up in the basement, in her bed. She should've _never come here_.

But... Sprig might've come anyways, with or without her. And then...

Anne shook her head, ignoring the way her hair stuck to her skin, and decided it was time for Sprig to _wake the frog up._

"Sprig. Sprig!" She called, shaking the sedated frog with a hand. "SPRIG WAKE UP!"

Sprig startled, sitting straight up even as he struggled with opening his eyes, and looked at Anne blearily.

"An...ne? Wh—" His eyes widened, alarmed, and he sprang up, stumbling only a moment. Whatever that plant had given him had to be wearing off of him too. Good. "Plant monster! Vines!" Sprig shouted, flailing his arms and looking around in alarm. At the sight of the cave walls, he blinked. "Huh? Where... Where are we?"

"Safe. I'm pretty sure the vines won't reach us here." At least, she hoped. The plant had seemed to let them go on its own volition, but Anne wasn't about to trust no perverted plant monsters that filled teenagers with eggs and stole their underwear. "You okay, dude? Did the plant monster do anything to you?"

Sprig didn't look like he'd been filled up with monster eggs like some kind of xenobaby-themed piñata, but if that bunch of weeds had done something to him...

Anne would have to go back there, this time with Hop Pop's _weedkiller_.

"No? I don't... think so? I remember biting it and then getting... really sleepy?" Sprig rubbed his eyes, blinking with both sets of eyelids several times, and finally seemed to notice Anne's state. "Anne! Are _you_ okay?! You look awful!"

"Heh, yeah," she said, leaning back with a wince. Wow, carrying eggs _killed_ your back, who would've thought. "Been better."

"Is that— what, what happened?" Sprig asked, carefully stepping towards Anne, as if worried her ruined clothes and bulging belly would try to eat him.

"Plant monster. You know, I'm starting to understand why this place is supposed to be for adults only." At Sprig's look of confusion, Anne gave him a dry look. " _Eggs_."

Sprig made a face of disgust and, yeah, same. Anne would've been happy never knowing this world had plants like that around, and frogs who apparently _used_ _them_.

"Wait, does that mean..." Sprig looked at her stomach, full and distended, and Anne sighed.

"Am afraid so, buddy." Anne groaned in frustration. "Humans don't even _lay_ eggs! How the frog am I supposed to get them out of me without this turning into a horror scene straight from _Alien_ or something?!"

"Uh," Sprig said, lost. Anne grabbed his cheeks and dragged his face close.

"Chest bursters, Sprig. _Chest. Bursters._ "

Her friend looked properly alarmed.

"I— maybe we can take it to Hop Pop? He'll know what to do. He'll know how to fix this," Sprig said, voice strained with panic.

"Yeah, I guess that's our best bet," Anne huffed, knowing the absolute lecture they were in once Hop Pop saw her. She tried to get up, legs struggling as she managed to take a few steps and finally giving up under her. Her stomach flared with pain, and Anne curled around herself with a groan. "That's... not good. I think... I think the eggs are getting bigger. Sprig, go home."

"What?! No!" Sprig flailed, grabbing Anne's arm and unsuccessfully trying to drag her. "We're going _together_! Come on, Anne!"

"Sprig. I don't want you to see what happens next," Anne said, voice trembling as she touched Sprig's hand. "If the eggs keep getting bigger... Just go home and tell Hop Pop it was my fault and that I'm sorry, okay?"

"No! That's not true! Why are you giving up so fast on this, Anne?! You can't give up!" Sprig screamed, shaking his friend. 

"Sprig, it's either accepting I'm going to die or freaking out because I can't get the eggs _out_!" Anne shouted back, grabbing Sprig by his jacket.

A wet _pop_ sounded between them, cutting the tension like the pop of a balloon, and Anne's legs felt suddenly a lot wetter.

Anne looked down at the growing pool of warm not-water under her and frowned.

"I... I think I just broke waters?" A contraction followed her words and Anne wheezed in pain. "Yep. Definitely did that."

"What's that? What does that mean?" Sprig asked, looking wild-eyed between the pool of clear liquid and Anne's pained, sweaty face.

"Mean I'm in labor," Anne gasped, leaning against a fallen tree and looking down at her soaked legs. "Body's trying to push the eggs out the— _augh!_ — natural way."

"Th-that's good, right?" Sprig took two steps closer to Anne, taking a deep breath. "Means the eggs will come out."

"I don't—" Anne wheezed, a contraction bringing tears to her eyes. Frog, none of her goddamn periods had been _this_ bad, and some had been _bad_. "I don't know if I can push them all out, Sprig," she confessed, clutching at the mossy earth under her as she gasped for air. "There's... too many."

"I'll help you!" Sprig jumped, moving closer and touching Anne's cheek. She looked up at her friend, noticing a pair of familiar dilated pupils. They'd looked the same right before the plant monster had knocked him out. "I'll help you get those eggs out."

"S-Sprig?" Anne asked, breathing heavily, and watched as her friend positioned himself behind her, arms slipping around her exposed and swollen stomach. "Sprig, what are you...?"

"We'll get those babies out," Sprig mumbled, almost absently. His hands started to massage Anne's belly in slow circles and, slowly, she started to notice him increasing the pressure in his touches.

Anne breathed heavily, and closed her eyes. Between the feeling of Sprig's cool and familiar slimy hands and body against her back, the wetness between her legs and the growing numbness in her nether regions (that she _hoped_ was the result of whatever the plant had injected into her) she could almost ignore the pain. Almost, until the next contraction hit, and then Anne couldn't but groan in pain as she clawed at the mossy ground like a lifeline.

Sprig mumbled what sounded like shushing noises behind her, voice slurred, and Anne tried to focus on his touch and voice instead of everything else that was wrong and messed up in this situation.

Sprig touching her was normal. Sprig hugging her was normal.

Another contraction hit, the numbness spreading up slowly, and Anne wheezed, tears in her eyes.

And she'd thought that the goddamn plant doing its— _thing_ had been _bad_.

Sprig's hand pushed down on her belly, almost in sync with the contractions, and Anne closed her eyes and tried to remember her very limited knowledge on childbirth.

There'd been that scene, in that movie, with the woman— what'd she said—

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Push._

More liquid trickled down from her lower body, followed by something uncomfortably large starting to pass through her birth canal, and Anne opened her eyes. Even with the numbness, she could feel the egg moving, the way her body kept trying to push it out, and it only made her all the more aware of her position.

Gravity. Gravity should help, right? Gravity made things go down. 

Sprig was stuck fast to her back, clinging and pressing his hands in repetitive patterns against her belly, almost as if by instinct, so it wasn't like she could lie on her back like she'd seen in movies, anyways.

With effort, Anne managed to prop herself on the tree next to her, trying to stay as vertical as possible even as her legs shook. Her nails scrapped against the bark as the first egg finally passed through, falling with a small _splat_ between Anne's legs.

Deliriously, she noticed her skirt was wet, frog knew with what kind of fluids. It stuck to her skin, itchy and uncomfortable, and it was _so annoying_. Anne huffed, half muted pain and half exasperation, and leaned her head against the bark while a hand left to fiddle with her skirt, grabbing the edges of it and pushing them up and through her waistband. The contractions continued, lower body going number with each egg that came out, and Anne breathed out a sigh of relief as the nuisance of the skirt sticking to her body disappeared. (And sure, her ass was bare now, but she kind of had more important things to worry about at the moment.)

Anne refused to look down. She didn't want to know exactly how big the eggs were when they already felt _so big_ coming out and, if possible, she didn't want to think about what was happening to her body _at all_. As long as she didn't look, she wouldn't have to face exactly how deeply her body had been ruined by that goddamn plant.

Instead, her free hand found Sprig's ankle, somewhere around her hips, and squeezed it for comfort.

"Sp-Sprig?" Anne asked, feeling another egg slowly work its way out (almost painlessly, at this point) as Sprig's hands kept pressing against her belly, seemingly knowing her body better than Anne herself. Or at least knowing how to get _eggs_ out of it.

"Shh," Sprig shushed her, voice slurring even that single sound. "'S okay, Ann'. I got'chu. We'll get the babies out."

Anne felt her throat close, breath turning shallow, and held tighter to Sprig's leg.

She could push him off, even in her state. Sprig barely weighted anything. She didn't _have_ to do this if she didn't want to. Sprig probably didn't want it, outside of being under one of that goddamn plant's freaky sex drugs.

But _—_

But Sprig's hands _knew_ what they were doing. They were helping her push the eggs out, and already the pressure inside her belly felt less like she was about to burst and more like something that was supposed to get out was getting out. For all she knew, Sprig might be the only reason everything hadn't gone _horribly and bloodily_ wrong yet.

Anne breathed out, leaning her forehead against the tree until her nose pressed against the bark, and blinked the tears out of her eyes.

"Yeah," she finally said, voice shaky and hoarse. What had to be the seventh or ninth egg passed through her, falling on the floor with a last push. Even if Sprig seemed to know in his drug-haze, she didn't want to think what those eggs _were_. "Let's."

Sprig hummed, which was probably as close to actual reassurance as he could get while high on whatever that plant had given him, and squirmed down her back. Anne felt his pelvis reach the curve of her ass, rubbing wetly against it, and she distantly noticed whatever liquid he was secreting drip down her backside and onto the floor, joining the eggs that were starting to pile between her legs.

His hands kept pushing against her stomach, slowly guiding the eggs out as her body struggled to keep the pace between the numbed down contractions and her self-imposed rhythm.

It felt like time slowed down, leaning against a tree in the forest while Sprig rutted against her and helped her push the eggs out, body sweaty and already tired from her encounter with the plant and their escape.

Distantly, Anne felt herself let go of Sprig's leg, hand instead wandering down to touch her spent cunt. It felt hot against her clammy fingers, hot and impossibly slick, and her fingers bumped with a start against one egg as her body pushed it out. A slimy, gooey egg, not a hard shelled one like she'd been fearing. _Well_ , she thought deliriously, _at least that proves I'm not still a bird on the inside._

The egg fell down, partially trailing down her leg and joining the others on the floor. For a moment, Anne's hand stopped at her hole, crudely measuring it with her fingers in a mix of horror and fascination, before moving back to her lips and clit. It was probably morbid curiosity or some fucked up impulse the plant's weird fluids had left on her, but Anne felt her fingers pressing her clit and her knees almost gave out under her in answer.

_Fuck._

She keened, letting the situation she was in fade from her mind as she rubbed herself, acutely feeling the sensation of Sprig rutting against her ass as her body kept expelling egg after egg. Her knees trembled with the stimulation, but she didn't so much come as find herself riding the pleasure in waves, body tensing and contracting at its peaks before it went down again to a simmering heat. It was both too much and _not enough_ , and Anne found herself rutting back against Sprig, deliriously wishing she had a third hand to help the frog press down on her.

The eggs were starting to come out faster, almost two by two, piling up between her legs in a wet, gooey mass that pressed against her ankles and above them in a wet, gooey mass. Her stomach, once big and distended to the point of bursting, felt much smaller now, Sprig's arms able to hug her and almost touch his own hands.

On a subconscious level, Anne knew it meant that this was going to end soon, and Anne needed— she needed—

She pressed her face hard against the bark of the tree, the hand that been holding her up and vertical moving to desperately curl around Sprig's wrist.

"Sprig, _Sprig_ ," Anne wheezed, shuddering through another wave of pleasure as an egg passed through, pressing deliciously against her. "Gotta— gotta move. Need to— _hhng!_ —lie down."

"Wh'?" Sprig mumbled, voice slurred even as his hands twitched and pressed more insistently against her stomach.

"Wanna be— on my back," Anne said, feeling two eggs slip out as her knees shook and threatened to buckle from the intensity of the not-orgasm. "Can't hold on much longer. You can be— can be in front of me. I need—"

"Hhnnn," Sprig breathed, nuzzling her back with his face. "Ann'..."

Reluctantly, Sprig relaxed his grip, sliding down and avoiding the cluster of eggs as Anne took deep breaths. Carefully, she moved one leg back, and then the other, slowly pushing herself away from the tree without disturbing the pile of eggs as much as possible. She took a few steps, legs shaky and most of her waist numb, before collapsing on the ground with a grunt. The remaining eggs shifted inside her as she sat down, looking for release, and Anne groaned, letting herself lay down on her back. It was almost a relief when Sprig immediately jumped on her, hands going back to working their magic on her abdomen while his hips rutted against her pelvis. Carefully, she rearranged her legs into a more comfortable position and tugged at Sprig's jacket.

"Lower... go lower," she breathed, glad when Sprig seemed to understand her words and happily shift positions until he was directly rutting against her vulva and clit, coating her and any of the eggs that came out in his slime. 

It was wet, too wet, the friction too little and yet maddening in itself, and Anne moved her hand down her hips once again to take matters in her own hands. Sprig kept humping her, either uncaring or unaware of her hand rubbing against her clit, and the fact made it all the hotter. Lust curled in her lower body as she rubbed and pressed and let Sprig rock her body with his thrusts and it was so, _so good_. One of her knuckles bumped against a slit in Sprig's groin, quickly gaining a coat of the frog's slime, and her hand shook as she realized what she'd touched, and the sudden spike of pleasure that followed the realization.

_Oh fuck, that's hot—_

Anne moaned loudly, feeling the last of the eggs pop out as Sprig pressed against her flat stomach and, with it, an all-encompassing high as she finally came, hard.

Her vision went dark, the world blurring away as her body shook and clenched and her voice screamed in ecstasy, deaf and blind to her display. A fog of pleasure settled over her, leaving her panting and gasping on the forest floor, and Anne slowly came back to herself as she felt her body twitching, heavy and lethargic. Her breathing was labored and her throat hurt, but _frog_ , the aftershocks of her high made her bite back a moan as Sprig fell down over her. Her core felt so sensitive it hurt, but it was a good type of hurt. The kind that made her want to close her legs together and shudder from the contact.

Sprig, on his part, also seemed to be completely overcome, lying limp over her as he panted and struggled to get back his breath. It was almost comforting, somehow.

Anne could feel the eggs lying between her thighs and, if she moved her head and squinted down hard enough, she could almost see the other pile she'd left next to the tree. There'd been a lot of eggs.

Slowly, reality started to sink back as she came down from her fog.

She'd just... eggs.

She'd given birth to _eggs_.

Eggs put there by a perverted plant.

Eggs she'd birthed while _Sprig humped her_.

Anne's breath froze in her chest.

Had she just...

Had they...?

Frog, this day had already been _too long_ to add a whole new bucket of messed up.

Whatever the _hell_ had just happened, Anne was done with this day and with processing it. Done.

She just wanted to be back in the basement, under a bundle of blankets, and _away_ from this crazy, fucked up day.

"Anne?" Sprig asked, voice finally clear and lucid, soft with concern. "Are you... Are you okay?"

Anne opened her mouth, ready to lie her ass off, and choked on her breath. 

Oh. Her eyes and cheeks were wet, and she was struggling with breathing right.

_Oh_.

"Y—Yeah, I just—" her breath hitched again, and she sniffed, wet and loud. Anne vaguely wished she had a napkin. Or an entire lake to dunk herself in until she felt clean again. "—just need some sleep. And a bath... Maybe two baths."

"Anne..." Sprig slowly got off of her, plopping down on the floor and seeming to take the full picture of what had just happened. Anne wouldn't blame him if he hadn't realized what was going on. He'd been pretty out of it, after all. "Did we...?"

"Eggs. At least they're out now, right?" Anne said, voice falling flat at her attempt at levity. "Grisly chest-burster end avoided."

"You... don't sound very happy about that..." Sprig said, voice wavering, and Anne gave him a tired, blank look. To add to her mental exhaustion, her body was starting to ache all over again. Sprig looked down, seeming on the verge of tears. "...I'm sorry. This was all my fault."

"Sprig, I'd friendship punch you right now if I didn't feel like chewed gum," Anne sighed, trying to raise her arm and follow her promise. She barely managed to weakly knock her fist against Sprig's middle before her strength left her, arm flopping down on his lap. Sprig's very, very wet lap. "Ew. I think we both need a bath, buddy."

Sprig looked up.

"I think I know this part of the forest," he said, looking around thoughtfully. "There should be a little pond nearby... although Hop Pop stopped taking us there after some giant water beetles moved in two summers ago."

"You think they're still around?" Anne said, trying to get up and barely managing to lift herself onto her elbows. Her body made its opinion on that very clear, very fast. _Ouch_. "I don't think I'm up to running for my life if something tries to eat me right now."

Which, knowing the forest, was _not_ a good thing.

"Oh, I can go!" Sprig said, jumping up and looking a little more like his normal, cheerful self. "I feel fin—"

Anne's hand snapped out, weakly grabbing Sprig's falling body and pulling him in. The little frog fell on her chest and made a little noise.

"I'm not sure either of us is up for the task, Sprig," Anne frowned, concern breaking through the fog of numbness in her mind even as her eyes grew heavier. She closed her eyes, still frowning. "We _did_ just survive a giant plant attack and whatever weird stuff stuff it did to us."

"I'm fine! It's you who got..." Sprig trailed off, and Anne kinda wished keeping her eyes open was easier right now. Having Sprig half lying over her just reminded her that they were both safe and alive. The "sound" part was still at court. "I'll get you some water to clean yourself up, okay? I'm already starting to feel better!"

"Please don't get eaten by beetles."

"Don't worry! They usually just eat tadpoles. There's a lot of buckets left from when they first appeared. Be back in a croak!" 

Sprig jumped away, disappearing behind some bushes before reappearing further away, shooting up his tongue to climb on a tree and leap away from there.

Anne huffed, watching her friend disappear, and looked up at the foliage-covered sky. Her entire body hurt, sore even worse than after hours of playing tennis, but she still tried to slowly start moving anyways, starting with the tips of her fingers and her toes and working her way up.

One half of her body was considerably harder to work with than the other.

Anne grimaced.

"Okay, arms first. Sure. Just can't fall asleep." She looked at her surroundings, trees and grass and a generally perfect setting for a predator to stumble upon, and swallowed. She really, _really_ hoped there was nothing hungry around. She still remembered the hedgehogs. "Def not sleeping, nope."

By the time Sprig came back, two buckets full of water in hand and soaked to the bone, Anne had managed to drag herself far enough to rest her back against another tree. She'd been working on sitting down more for what felt like the past half hour, and finally had found a position that was more or less comfortable. Not _pain-free_ , since her hips and legs felt about to fall off and roll away in the search of a better life, but comfortably enough that she didn't feel about to puke from the pain.

Anne regretted _so much_ getting out of bed today.

That she couldn't stop sending little glances towards the two piles of gooey eggs didn't help, either.

"Anne, Anne, I'm back! Nothing tried to attack you, did it?" Sprig said, popping out of the bushes and looking around frantically. Anne sighed in relief.

"Nah, we're in the clear for now." She lifted her eyebrows, looking at him. "Decided to take a bath yourself first?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Sprig replied, voice cheerful even as his eyes looked dead inside.

Anne knew what _that_ expression meant. She grimaced in sympathy.

"Well, Sprig, better throw one of those over my head before I get stuck to the ground, then," she tried to joke, pointing at the half-dried gunk all over her. She was going to take two showers and an hour long bath when she got back home. At _least_.

Might set her clothes on fire while she's at it, too.

Sprig did her a solid and, instead of just throwing the water over her head like she'd asked to, carefully set to wash off the worst of it, starting by her legs. The water was cold but at this point she more than welcomed it. Anne sighed in pleasure, leaning her back against the tree while the water cooled her skin and either loosened or outright washed off the clumps of disgusting gooey wetness and... _leftover plant matter_ on her legs.

The second bucket felt as good as the first one and while Anne still didn't feel as clean as she'd like to by the time it was empty, it was still great to not feel as sticky anymore.

Carefully, Anne pushed her legs towards herself until she was sitting cross-legged. Refreshed or not, her legs still smarted quite a bit at the movement, as did her insides. _Ugh_.

"Anne?" Sprig said, watching her with concern. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Just sore," Anne waved it off, giving a longing look to the empty buckets (she wanted a proper shower _yesterday_ ) before her eyes wandered back to their, uh, _other_ issue.

She saw Sprig follow her gaze from the corner of her eyes, and turned to look at him. The expression in his face made her blink.

She couldn't say she'd ever seen Sprig look like that before. It was unnerving that she couldn't read what it meant.

"Um, Anne," Sprig said before she could open her mouth, "what are we going to do with the... eggs?"

"I... I dunno," Anne confessed, thrown off even though she'd expected the question to pop up sooner or later. She frowned at the egg clusters. "I mean... they came from the plant so they're probably, like, baby plants, right? I don't think Hop Pop would be happy with us if we brought home a bunch of perverted baby plants."

"Uh."

Anne looked at Sprig.

"What?"

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh."

Anne squinted at Sprig, who suddenly looked very similar to that time she'd accused him and the rest of the Plants of being suspicious of killing her phone's battery.

"Sprig, buddy, _spill it_."

"ITHINKIFERTILIZEDTHEEGGS!" Sprig shouted, covering his face and curling into himself.

It took her a couple seconds to process the words.

"What."

"I'm sorry! It's my fault we got caught by that plant and you got— and then you needed to push the eggs out and I wanted to help and everything went kinda fuzzy and I couldn't think right—" Anne grabbed Sprig's wrist and squeezed it in comfort. Sprig took a deep breath, looking miserable, and Anne's heart hurt in sympathy. She'd never seen Sprig like this before and it was, Anne could admit to herself, kinda unnerving. "I think. I might have fertilized them while we were—um— _that_."

Anne looked at Sprig, who seemed two steps away from digging his own grave and jumping in, and looked back at the clusters.

"What, uh..." Anne trailed off, frowning at the eggs. She was both annoyed and kinda relieved she had never paid that much attention in bio class. "What does that mean?"

"Huh?" Sprig said, staring at her.

"I mean, I know what _fertilizing_ eggs means but... Those weren't, you know, _my_ eggs? Because humans don't lay eggs. So... you fertilized some plant's eggs?" Anne waved at the clusters of eggs, ignoring her body's sharp opinion on the sudden movement.

"I... guess?" Sprig said slowly, frowning in confusion.

Anne was glad to know that 'getting pumped full of plant eggs' wasn't a common enough occurrence for Sprig to know the answer to her question.

"Right. So, uh, what happens if a frog fertilizes plant eggs?" Anne asked, scratching at her neck while taking care not to lift her arm too much.

Sprig opened his mouth, lost for words, and closed it again.

They stared at the eggs, silence hanging heavy over them, and shared a look.

"Hop Pop would probably know?" Sprig finally said, breaking the pregnant silence.

Anne wasn't sure whether to sigh, bury her face in her hands and never show herself again or run away and give another go at living in the woods.

"Probably," she finally sighed, slumping down into the muddy ground. She didn't want to think why it was muddy.

Anne was _so tired_.

"Hey, Anne, it's okay." Sprig attempted to comfort her, moving to her side and carefully patting her arm. "We don't have to bring the eggs back with us. We don't even have to tell Hop Pop if you don't want to! We— we can just say we had one of our usual wacky adventures and almost got eaten alive again, yeah?"

Anne looked at Sprig, noting the forced optimism in his voice and smile, and sighed in defeat.

"Nah. I mean, we don't even know what that plant did to us! What if it's another mushroom spore incident?" Sprig made a face, probably remembering the fuzzy blanks in his memory. _Yeah_ , she bit down. "And even if it's just—" _some perverted plant juice that makes you horny_ "—we can't really be sure until we ask Hop Pop or check on the Archives, right?"

"I guess you're right," Sprig nodded, scratching his arm. His eyes strayed back to the eggs. "What do we do with them, then?"

Anne sat up, feeling the by now familiar aches in her body flare up at the movement, and frowned at both clusters of eggs.

"We take them home," she said, ignoring how her insides twisted and recoiled in faint nausea the more she thought about the eggs and where they'd come from. "Hop Pop will know if they're dangerous or not. I mean, we had a frog-eating caterpillar living under Hop Pop's nose with no incidents," _until it turned into a murderous cat-moth and tried to eat them alive_ , Anne didn't add," so a bunch of eggs shouldn't be too dangerous, right?"

"Hahah, guess you're right," Sprig smiled. "As long as they don't hatch and try to eat us it should be safe!"

"As long as they don't hatch," Anne repeated, nodding mechanically and definitely not thinking about that scenario.

"Hm, we'll have to find a way to carry them then— oh, right!" Sprig grabbed one of the buckets, lifting it over his head triumphantly. "This should work!"

"Great idea, Sprig," Anne gave a thumbs up, shifting forwards. She grimaced. "Uh, do you mind doing that whole," she waved at the eggs with a hand," on your own? I'm still feeling kinda... _ouchy_."

"Got it! Don't worry and rest up, Anne, I've got this!" With a little salute, Sprig threw himself into the task of (very carefully, she noted) moving the egg clusters into the buckets.

Anne watched him, leaning against the tree as she carefully massaged her leg muscles the way she used to do when she overdid training and woke up all sore and stiff. It was hard to miss how Sprig scooped up the eggs one by one, moving them into the bucket like one would move a kitten or some other sort of tiny creature.

Then again, a tired part of her mind thought, it made sense. He'd fecundated the eggs after all. Even if they were duds or plant monsters waiting to hatch, Sprig had always been the loving, caring type, even if it meant getting his hands dirty.

The thought made the hairs of her arms stand, feeling disturbed and a bit sick, and Anne shook her head.

Sprig had been the one to throw the pumpkin monster back into its cage, after calming it down and lulling it into a sense of security. If something happened, Sprig would know what to do.

By the time he finished moving the eggs inside the buckets (even going as far as placing them down in orderly rows, he'd still needed both buckets in the end. Anne tried not to think about it) she could get up on her own well enough, legs still slightly shaky and body aching all over. It was a good thing for the both of them, too, since evening was approaching fast, and neither of them fancied getting stuck in the woods for the night.

That's how you got eaten. 

Or jumped by cannibals and eaten.

Or caught in a giant spider trap and eaten.

Or stumbled and fell down a cliff... and eventually got eaten.

Anne still wondered how she'd managed to survive in the woods as long as she had.

Biting back a wince at every other step while Sprig lead the way, a bucket full of eggs on each hand, they started their way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time in Oh God This Thing Just Keeps Growing: Hop Pop's Sex Ed Class feat world-building ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**Author's Note:**

>  ****wheezes****  
>  So... I Learned Things about frog reproduction and then my thirst knocked and this happened. Y'all are welcome. And big thanks to the people on discord who encouraged me to post this, because I was torn between wanting to post this ASAP or waiting until the fandom was... not a baby fandom and had a bit more of fics on ao3.  
> Sorry, non-kinky folks, the thirst won ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Comments feed me, so feel free to share what you think! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> (kink-shaming will be deleted tho fyi, this is a Kink-Shaming Free Zone)
> 
> ~~Next chapter, Sprig wakes up ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~~


End file.
